


[soundtrack] Center Cannot Hold

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Casey can stop the worst things from happening out on the ice. Sometimes. He just can't control it, or what it does to him, as well as anyone would like.[A soundtrack for the fic by blueorangecrush.]





	[soundtrack] Center Cannot Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Center Cannot Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290696) by [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush). 

> A soundtrack for the fic by blueorangecrush.

  
Welcome to New York - Taylor Swift  
Secret for the Mad - dodie  
Summer, Highland Falls - Billy Joel  
Fake You Out - Twenty One Pilots  
Courage (for Hugh MacLennan) - The Tragically Hip  
Out of Control - Mindy Smith  
If You See Natalie - Eels  
San Angelo - Third Day  
Secret - Missy Higgins  
North - Sleeping at Last  
Goodnight New York - Vienna Teng

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1TnKX4FZE6tuE6hG97owgi)


End file.
